The present invention relates to computer memory systems, and more specifically, to a through-silicon via (TSV) module that includes volatile and non-volatile memory.
In some computer system applications, non-volatile memory is used to backup and preserve the state of volatile memory during a power loss or interruption. Backup power supplies, such as batteries or super capacitors, are typically used to supply power needed to perform a transfer of the contents of volatile memory to non-volatile memory when primary power is lost. The backup power supplies must be sized to provide electrical power for a sufficient period of time to complete data transfer and storage processes from volatile to non-volatile memory. The use of non-volatile memory for backup purposes can also delay system restart timing, as a sufficient period of time must be allotted for the backup writing process to complete upon a power loss event before attempting to restore values from the non-volatile memory to the volatile memory when primary power is restored. Further, when capturing a backup copy of data to enable recovery, it can be challenging to accurately manage and track which data has been captured and which data has not been captured in the non-volatile memory such that coherency between the volatile and non-volatile memory is maintained.